Relaciones China-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con mandatarios chinos Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Sergio Mattarella - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi, Mattarella vow to push China-Italy ties to a new level. CGTN |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Giorgio Napolitano - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao holds a welcome ceremony for Italian President Giorgio Napolitano's visit at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. News.cn Giorgio Napolitano - Xi Jinping.jpg| En un encuentro con Giorgio Napolitano, presidente de Italia, el vicepresidente chino, Xi Jinping, destacó los avances en los intercambios políticos, económicos y culturales, así como la sólida comunicación y coordinación mantenida en asuntos internacionales. spanish.china.org.cn |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Hu Jintao.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Presidente Hu Jintao al termine delle comunicazioni alla stampa. carloazegliociampi.it. |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) smiles as he shakes hands with Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro as he arrives at Qurinale's presidential palace in Rome March 22. Jiang Zemin, the first Chinese President to visit Italy in 12 years, flew to Rome to begin the official part of his trip after spending a day sighttseeing in the lagoon city of Venice.PC/JRE |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Li Xiannian - Sin imagen.jpg| ROMA - El presidente chino, Li Xiannian, llegó el viernes a la primera visita a Italia de un jefe de estado chino. Su estancia de tres días incluirá conversaciones con el presidente Francesco Cossiga y otros líderes italianos que se centran en las relaciones bilaterales, las relaciones Este-Oeste antes de la cumbre estadounidense-soviética del 7 de diciembre en Washington y la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico. 14 de noviembre de 1987 | De Reuters |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Deng Xiaoping - Sin imagen.jpg| Stock Photo - Italian President Sandro Pertini in conversation with chinese deputy premier Deng Xiaoping. The President of Italy Sandro Pertini , during his diplomatic tour in the Far East, talks with Deng Xiaoping, Chairman of the Chinese National PCC and deputy premier; both politicians are comfortably seated, having a tea, surrounded by reporters and by their delegation members. Beijing (China), September 1980. Primeros ministros italianos con mandatarios chinos Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Paolo Gentiloni - Xi Jinping.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni (L) shakes hands with Chinese President Xi Jinping (R) ahead a bilateral meeting at Diaoyutai State Guesthouse in Beijing, China, May 16, 2017. EPA/WU HONG |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Matteo Renzi - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping's Dinner Date With Renzi Signals China's Push to Connect to the EU © AFP 2017/ Lintao Zhang / POOL |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Hu Jintao - Mario Monti.jpg| MARIO MONTI Y, HU JINTAO |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Hu Jintao - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Rome, capital of Italy, July 6, 2009. (Xinhua/Li Xueren) Silvio Berlusconi - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Rome, Italy, June 3, 2011. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) greets European Commission President Romano Prodi ® Hu Jintao - Romano Prodi.jpg| On June 8, 2007, Chinese President Hu Jintao met in Heiligendamm, Germany with Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, exchanging views on strengthening Chinese-Italian and Chinese-European ties. Photo: Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| President Jiang Zemin Meets Visiting Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato. People's Republic of China |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Bettino Craxi - Deng Xiaoping.jpg| Deng Xiaoping e Bettino Craxi. Pechino 1986 |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:China-Italia